3 months
by Trixter Dark
Summary: Due to a school assignment,Juudai and Manjyoume have to spend three months together.They'll face great challenges:duels,cat ears,annoying fangirls,their own stalkers and more,But in the midst of this will the assignment ever get done?Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Yo! My 3rd fan-fic! Yes! For those of you who think I'm a rookie,I'm not. I was here when was started.

This one goes out to my friend vulpiximisa ,I'd write her real name, but then she'd beat me up as usual. If any of you are shaman king fans, go out and read my story Shaman King2funbari next AND REVIEW IT! I don't care if it's a flame.

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh,this is chazz x jaden or manjyoume x juudai

Disclaimer:i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX,because if I did why would this be **_Fan-fiction_**

Manjyoume's face was dripping with sweat. He was just given the toughest assignment of his life.

Spending the next three months with Yuki Juudai.

The school's student had been broken into two man teams for their new double duel assignment. The first part of the assignment was to spend time with your teammate and come up with strategies for double dueling. Then the school would have a double duel tournament. After the school's tornament,the winning team would go on to the championship against rival schools. In the end the two duelists remaining would duel each other.

Manjyoume was okay with the setup, the dueling, the championship, the fact he may duel Juudai in the end. The only problem was the 'spending time with Juudai ' part .

Professor Chronos had set the dorms up so partners would be together at all times.

Day 1

It was a Beautiful morning at the Duel Academy.The lovely scenery ,the shmexy bishie people-

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJJJJJYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

'Another morning with Juudai'.Manjyoume thought,trudging out of bed,trying to sit up. " Dammit you dropout,Dont wake me up so early!."

"But manjyoume-"

"Sanda."

"hai hai, _Sanda,_We'll be late for breakfast."Juudai whined.

"Whatever, I'm not hung-"before Jun could finish Juudai was out the door."See you in five minutes!" he yelled from the corridor."argh"was manjyoume's only response. 'that boy never takes no for an answer.'He walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes.

5 or maybe 6 minutes later

Juudai was out in the hallway,tapping his foot."Whats taking him so long?".he began to wonder aloud,attracting stares."He better not have gone back to sleep!"and with that,juudai headed back to their dorm room.he grabbed the door knob ready to turn it

"Manjyoume!Hurry up!"

he started to open the door.Manjyome froze."Baka!don't-"But it was too late.Juudai was given an eyeful of manjyoume pulling off his boxers.After three seconds of staring /yeah right,more like 12/Juudai mumbled "S-Sorry. " and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2Day 1 pt2

I'm sorry ALOT has happened lately,i was'nt allowed to use the PC,I went to an anime con and met the cast of full metal alchemist and kappa mikey...Yeah...that's it i think...Heck Naw!There was a YAOI booth!No GX..But gravitation Remix!Wahoooo!

Where we left off….

"Manjyoume! Hurry up!"

he started to open the door. Manjyoume froze."Baka!don't-"But it was too late. Juudai was given an eyeful of Manjyoume pulling off his boxers. After three seconds of staring yeah right, more like 12Juudai mumbled "S-Sorry. " and closed the door.

Day 1-Part Two-Embarrassing

Manjyoume took that moment to gather his clothes and take a shower. After three minutes he came out of the to see a red-faced Juudai waiting for him.In silence they walked to the cafeteria.

Commercial break  
Chilling out with the crew in the schoolyard  
Finding for trouble, never looking too hard  
Back in class they never taught us this  
Some things you got to let hit or miss  
The tough times, hard climbs  
We'll take them on together  
Right now! Let's Go!

Break's over

Plz don't hurt me………….

After a few bowls yes bowls Juudai was back to his normal self. If you think he's normal..

"Manjyoume-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full idiot."

Juudai swallowed. "Manjyome,how come you haven't touched your food?"

"I told you before, I'm _not _hungry. Take it if you want."

Juudai considered taking Manjyoume's breakfast but pushed it in front of him, a worried look on his face. "But Manjyoume if you don't eat you'll get sick again ."Juudai pouted."Please?At least eat your rice porridge it's good."

"Juudai I'm not-"A small growl emitted from Manjyoume's stomach. "See? You have to stop starving yourself."

"I don't see why you care so much anyw-"Juudai stuffed a spoonful into manjyoume's mouth,causing him to cough.

"J-J-J-Judai! kisama!."

Sumimasen minna-san.I'm going away for awhile so don't expect chap3 anytime soon.I'll try to update,but where I'm going the compsPCs are locked up in a room,and I'd have to break insecret agent style.Dont worry appearances from nearly the whole cast in the next chap-some asuka,insane fubuki,sho...

Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 The conclusion of Day1

Woohoo! It's chapter 3! I expect this one to be good. I've got 8 chapters on paper infront of me. But let's not get into that. And now I present Chapter3 of 3 Months.

"Kisama!"

A fit of giggles emitted from Asuka. She had just come into the cafeteria, only to see Manjyoume being force-fed by Juudai. Manjyoume was now holding Juudai by the collar, threatening him."Don't you ever do that again, you bastard!"Juudai was now trying to free himself before Manjyoume tried to choke him." But M-Sanda,if you hadn't eaten that,you would have starved yourself all day!"After saying that, Juudai noticed Manjyoume was getting more violent."I'm sorry."He said pouting.'Damn.'Manjyoume thought,'Whenever I'm mad at him he turns on this cute, irresistible charm. Wait! Did I say cute? N-No I meant annoying. Yeah! That's it! Annoyingly irresistible. N-No! He's not irresistible! Arrrrrrgh!'Manjyoume let juudai go, trying to focus on his thoughts. Juudai was now confused. He didn't know why Manjyoume looked so…scared."Daijobu, Manjyoume-kun."

Manjyoume snapped out of thought."Wha? No I'm fine."

"Um..Do I have to feed you again?"

"Ofcourse not you bastard!"

And that was how their first day went. No strategies done.

I'm sorry that was short. But you have no idea what I went through to get this PC up and running. It's an old model, but I tricked it out with the good stuff. LISTEN CAREFULLY:aGo to youtube and watch my Juudai and Manjyoume AMV,while your there,make sure you watch SegaMew's videos.They're true classics. That British PDUTogepi is good too. I expect to have chapter 4 up and running sometime this week,but don't count on it,cuz it's super long.


	4. Chapter 4

SUMIMASEN.NOT SURE IF THIS IS ON THE SITE ALREADY BUT,YOU SEE...

I,trixter dark,sooon to be your fav manga ka at tokyo pop lost her inetrnet connection mooooooooonnnnnnnntttthhhhhhs and have not beeen able to post the last 12 chapters of 3 months...

however I assure you,when I work up the courage to start cutting englishclass,i'll start posting the lastest chapters of 3 months...my friend grace has them all right now,i wonder if she'd put them up for me...?

I just bought grivitation Ex volume 1 today and I must say it was totally awesome...the gx manga is now in shonen jump mag in english too but i prefer the show...

also,the end of 3 months might have you confused but that'll all be cleared up with it's even longer sequel,'After the g and before the X'...

TRa la la la..visit where I live and where I started putting pictures. Day 2- Plushies!

"Maaaaaaaaaaaannnnnjyoooouuume!" Juudai's yell was interrupted with a pencil connecting with his face. It would be a average moment in class. Manjyoume was slumped over his desk. "Sanda."He muttered.Juudai shrugged it off with a smile."Hey look what I made!"

'what's this?Oh,well.Can't be too bad.'Out of the bag came two plushies.That's right.Plushies.One of Manjyoume,one of Juudai.Manjyoume's eyes went wide.Juudai was still smiling.He handed his chibified self to Manjyoume."This is yours."He took the chibi jun."This is mine."Manjyoume squeezed mini Juudai."Gotcha!"It sadi happily."Arrgh!Only _you_ would waste time like this Juudai!"Manjyoume grumbled and headed lfor the dorm,plushie in hand...

* * *

Asuka,a witness to this act of "friendship" was supressing a squeal. 

* * *

Manjyoume was now back in his room with the plushie which he had dubbed "juu-chan" 

sorry will put more soon...until we meet again,tomodachi...

long live the otaku race...heh.


	5. Chapter 5

hello.I'm alive!heh...okay...there's a part missing but whatever...

Manjyoume sat on his bed,playing with juu-chan.juudai walked in looking crestfallen."I'm sorry.."

"where'd you get the sound bites from?"

"Ichi-juu-hyaku-sen-manjyouyme samanot sanda./jp.that place is weird..."

"At least it's not as bas as 'Gotcha!.jp', they have a themesong, pictures of you taking a bath, a whole three pages on your relationship with Shou-"

"Wait. Manjoume, what were you doing on my fansite?"

"I wasn't. Two girls in Ra Yellow were."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Gotcha!" Exclaimed Juu-chan. Jun had squeezed him again.

"Do you really want that plushie Manjoume? Because if you don't I can-"

"Listen Juudai, if I didn't want it, I would have thrown it away."

"Oh."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Aniki? Are you there?"

"Yeah." Juudai said happily. He walked over to the door.

In came Shou and Asuka.

"Hey Aniki! Um... Hello Manjoume-kun." Shou's eyes lowered to the ground.

Manjoume frowned. "_Great. Just when things were going so well. Wait- Why'd I think that? I mean, he's not that easy to get along with right? Right!_"

Juudai sighed. "_Manjoume has that worried look on his face again._" He thought.

Asuka decided to break the silence. "So, have you two started on any strategies yet?"

"No." They replied in unison.

"I see you have 'friendship' plushies though. I hope that helps with your dueling." Asuka said, giggling.

Manjoume and Juudai blushed.

"Hey Aniki, you wanna duel?" Shou asked hopefully.

"Er... sure, if it's okay with Manjoume." Juudai replied.

"Whatever." Manjoume grumbled.

Whenever in Shou's presence, Manjoume was often in an annoyed state. "_He always messes up my moments with Juudai. Crap! Not these thoughts again! I-do-not-like-Juudai! Nooo!_" That's right people, Manjoume went back into his world of self denial.

Juudai noticed that freaked look on Manjoume's face. "Um, Manjoume, you want to watch us duel? You can hold Sanda-kun for me." He said, trying to break Jun out of Crazyland.

"Feh. Fine."

"Oh, so the chibi-Manjoume is named 'Sanda-kun', how fitting. What did you name yours Manjoume?"

"Juu-chan." Manjoume muttered.

"Hm? I didn't catch that."

"Juu-chan."

"Jewish?" Shou asked.

At this point Manjoume was beet red. "It's Juu-chan! JUU-CHAN!"

Just then, Daitokuji came in. "Please stop screaming. I'm glad you have a nickname for Juudai-kun now but I'm sure the whole school does not need to know." Then he left just as sudden as he came in.

Manjoume was now red as the Osiris blazer. Juudai just stood there. Asuka was hysterically laughing on the floor. Shou was thinking of making Juudai plushies and putting theme on 'Gotcha!.jp'. Just then Misawa walked through the door.

"Erm... hello. Is there a reason someone was screaming 'Jaaman'?(A/N: Jaaman is an old anime) Was someone going to-"

"J-J-Jaman Suplex!(A/N: German Suplex. It's a pun on a wrestling move.)" Juudai said smiling.

Asuka stood up. "Well, actually-"

Manjoume sent Asuka a look that read 'Tell. And. Die.".

Misawa looked past Juudai and noted something. "Hey! You two have friendship plushies!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry." Juudai said pouting.

"I don't care, drop out." Manjoume said growling.

That's right. They had detention. Juudai had been throwing paperballs at Manjoume trying to get his attention. His last resort, a soda can, that actually got his attention. Unfortunately, he had been getting up at that time, causing him to fall on the person in front of him. Which in result, caused that guy to fall on top of the girl in front of him, causing her to fall on top of the boy in front of her. This continued until the very last row. In the end, Juudai just sweatdropped and said "Sorry!". Yep. All he said was sorry. Juudai got detention for making human dominos. Manjoume got detention for attempted murder when he started to beat the crap out of Juudai.

Manjoume tried staring into space to make time pass. Juudai decided to play with his Sanda-kun. He was currently making him break dance. When Manjoume turned his head and saw this, he felt like yelling at him. That's when he decided to do his homework as an alternate to getting even more detention for yelling at Juudai. As he picked up his bookbag, he heard a sound effect come from his bag. He opened it.

"Gotcha!" Juu-chan was at the bottom of his bag.

"_Hey, how'd this get in here?_"

The detention proctor left the room for a while.

"Hey Manjoume! You brought Juu-chan!"

"..."

"So, you wanna ditch?"

"No. Wow, you really are a drop-out."

Nuh-uh. I only said that because you ditch you classes all time."

"That's different."

"How?"

Silence.

"Manjoume-"

There was a loud 'Thwack!". "Sanda."

"Sanda, are you okay? You seemed stressed out lately. You cut class, have headaches all the time, and you don't eat. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Man- Sanda, if something is wrong, you have to tell me. We're partners now."

"_There he goes again. Oh look at me! I'm Juudai! And I'm the best duelist ever! I wanna be everyone's friend and everyone is my friend because I'm so cute and loyal and- Wait! I did it again! Juudai is not cute! He is not-_"

"See Manjoume? You have that sick look on you face again. Um, do you need some water?"

"Huh? Listen, I'm not-"

"Now Manjoume, listen to your boyfriend."

That's right. Fubuki hung above them interrupting their conversation. Juudai just looked at him.

"Look Manjoume! It's Asuka's brother!"

"I can see that drop-out." He turned to Fubuki. "Anyway my Juudai is not my boyfriend." Manjoume snapped. "Er... I mean..."

"See!" Fubuki grinned. "You said your Juudai."

"I didn't -mean to-"

"Nii-san! There you are!" Asuka said storming into the room, her partner (Kaiser) Ryou behind her. "Shouldn't you be training with Shou?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. But first, I have to help Juudai-kun and his sick lover."

"I'm not sick!"

"But you're lovers." Fubuki said with a smirk.

"We're not lovers!"

Asuka tried to ignore all this while pushing her older brother out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late at night. A thunderstorm had come to the island of Duel Academia. Juudai was tossing and turning in bed, trying to cope. After an hour, Juudai decided he should so something else with his time. He walked over to Manjoume's bed. (They had their beds separated on request.) Juudai shook him gently.

"Manjoume-k- Um, Sanda."

"...Zzz? Whazzat?" Manjoume woke up disoriented.

"Um... Manjoume, can you help me get back to sleep?"

"Huh? Whatever. C'mere."

"But I'm right in front of you."

"Thazz not wut ah mean. Get in bed."

"But-"

"Hayaku! You drop-out... Zzz..."

Juudai followed his "orders" and got into the bed, instantly feeling calmer.

CRASH! A jolt of lightning grasped Juudai's attention causing him to grab hold of Manjoume and bury his head in his chest. Manjoume put his arm over Juudai, thinking he was a rouge pillow.

As morning arrived, Manjoume's eyes fluttered as he awoke. He had been hugging his "pillow" for a while now, until he realized whatever he was holding was too long to be a pillow. Manjoume looked down to see a chocolate orange haired boy in a deep sleep with a big gin on his face.

"_Dear Kami, he's adorable. Oh good Belldandy, why do I have these thoughts?!_"

It was at this moment that Juudai decided to pout in his sleep.

"_Alright! I admit it! You're kawaii alright!_"

Unfortunately for him, Fubuki was in the vent above their room, taping the whole thing. At the same time, Asuka was walking past their door. Kenzan and Misawa were in the hallway. Professor Chronos was watching from the video camera he planted on Sanda-kun. Shou was with his brother on the beach waiting for Asuka and Fubuki.

----------------------------------

Juudai was asleep in class again, with eyes drawn on his face. Manjoume stole a glance at Juudai, then realized something. Everyone was staring at him like her was crazy. Dr. Chronos suddenly perked up after the bell rang. "Signor Manjoume, I have to speak to you after class."

"Uh, yes sir."

Juudai decided to wait for him, seeing as they were partners and all. He also wanted to talk to him about earlier.

(Flashback)

Juudai awoke to the chirping of birds, the sunshine, the fact that something was squirming beneath him. Then he realized the position he was in, the fact that Manjoume was squirming underneath him trying to free himself.

"M-Manjoume! I-I'm sorry!" I didn't mean to- but you said last night-"

"I know what happened last night, and I don't care. Now get off!"

"Um... S-Sorry..." Juudai got off Jun and sat on the bed's edge.

"Whatever." Manjoume sat up then turned to face Juu-chan who was resting on his shelf next to his deck. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

(End Flashback)

"Now Signor Manjoume, I want you to know, if you're having any 'problems' with Signor Juudai, you can always tell me."

Manjoume blinked. "A...ah... Sankyuu... Is that all Chronos-sensei?"

"Ah yes. Have you come up with any duel strategies?"

"Um, no sir. Not yet."

"Okay then, you may go now."

"Thank you Chrono-sensei." And with that, Manjoume exited the room.

Out in the hallway, Juudai was getting a talk from Fubuki.

"Now listen Juudai-kun, if you have any problems with Manjoume-kun, you have to sort them out and talk to him before your relationship crumbles and-"

"Are you filling his head with nonsense again?" Manjoume appeared, pissed and grumpy, as usual.

"What nonsense? All I'm telling him to do is communicate with his lover!"

"We-re not-"

"Nii-san!" Asuka came up the hall making her self present.

"Aniki!" Shou appeared behind her. "Oh hell Manjoume-kun."

Juudai was his usual cheerful self. "Hey Asuka! Shou!"

"Hmph. Take this with you, would ya?" Manjoume said, pointing to Fubuki who was now putting a juggling show while doing his "Ten-join" move.

Asuka began to pull Fubuki away by the ear. Manjoume sighed and walked away. Juudai followed after him, grinning like an idiot as usual.

"Where are we going now, Manjoume?"

"I'm going to the library. I don't care what you do in the meantime."

"Um... Manjoume, I was hoping we could talk about... talk about..." Juudai was staring at the floor mumbling.

"Talk about what?!" Manjoume snapped, his patience was half-way gone.

"About... Duel Strategies! Y-yeah! That's it!"

"Hm... Well, I guess we can do that after I come back from the library."

Juudai was grinning once again. "Okay! See you later, Jun!" And with that, he continued on running in the opposite direction.

"_Hm... Juudai's got good legs... Wait..._" Manjoume stopped in his tracks. "Did he just call me Jun?"

----------------------------------

Manjoume returned to the dorm, he found Juudai conked out on the couch with Atemu- er I mean "Pharaoh". Manjoume glared.

"Well aren't you cozy." He kicked Juudai.

"Wake up you bastard!"

Juudai stirred in his sleep. "Mmm... pancakes..."

Manjoume kicked him again.

"Ite-te-te! That hurt! Oh, Jun! You're back!"

Yep. He called him Jun again.

"That's Sanda! Or at least Manjoume Sanda! When did you decide you could call me 'Jun'?"

"Well... You call me 'Juudai' don't you?"

"That's different."

"How so? It's my first name."

"..."

At this point, Fubuki dropped from the ceiling playing a rock and roll version of the Numa Numa song. Juudai smiled.

"Hey! It's Fubuki-san!"

Manjoume was pissed. He knew what this would resort in. "Oi! Fubuki! What do you-"

"Aw! Calling each other by your first names! How nice."

Juudai, still smiling. "So, you think I should call him Jun, right?"

"Of course!"

"Hell no."

This conversation went on for hours. In the end, Fubuki had a black eye, Juudai fell sleep in Manjoume's lap and Manjoume's aspirin was stolen.

"_Alright! He can call me Jun. But only him!_"


	8. Chapter 8

We all know Manjoume Jun. We all know North Academy. We all know Manjoume Jun's North Academy jacket. His worn out tattered jacket. And how he used to love it. That's right. Used to. Juudai had gone off that morning to put their laundry in the machine./ unfortunately, in his early morning drowsiness, instead of drying Manjoume's jacket, he put it in the shredder. That's right, the shredder.

Juudai rushed back to their room with the rest of their clothes. Manjoume was there, waiting.

"Well, where's my jacket?"

"Um... Well... I kinda shredded it- but don't get mad, Daitokuji -sensei said you could wear this while they find you a replacement!" Juudai handed him a longer, tailored version of the Osiris uniform., It was like Juudai's except the colors were inverse, like Hayato's. Manjoume muttered something that sounded like "Never trust a chocolate orange boy." and put on the jacket. It was as long as his last one and the white reminded him of his days as White Sanda, but it was still good.

"Do you like it Jun?"

"...Whatever. Let's go to class."

On their way to class, they were greeted by stares, giggles, pointing and cameras.

"I hate this damn uniform..."

"Know what Jun? I think you look nice."

"_Did Juudai just compliment me? Oh no, here come my sick thoughts like 'You'll be wearing my clothes tomorrow morning babe'. Or 'You like my pants? Care to join me in them?'._"

"Jun? Jun? Are you feeling okay Jun?" Juudai was holding his hand now, looking directly at him. Manjoume turned to return the stare. Fubuki took this moment to get a good picture, while they were staring into each other's eyes. The flash brought them back to their senses.

"Wha- Let's go Juudai." Manjoume pulled him through a crowd and into a classroom. Shou sat in his seat, waving.

"Aniki!"

"Ohayo Shou!"

Isn't it amazing how Juudai's mood hardly changes? In the meantime, Manjoume glared at Shou as if he had stolen something from him. He took his seat, not realizing he had taken the one behind Juudai. Out of boredom, he poked Juu-chan.

"Gotcha!"


	9. Chapter 9

YO!whaz good son?Okay I'm back..but don't expect the story to update for a while.I'm working on my first manga,so I'm always busy... Praise to the Otaku!

Juudai lied against a rock, balancing the towel on his forehead. He was in the school's public bath, and whether or not he liked it, he wasn't alone. Shou drifted around in the water.

"Aniki, I noticed you kept trying to turn around in class yesterday."

"Well, yeah, but that was because I wanted to talk to Jun."

"Jun? You mean Manjoume-kun? Since when do you call him by his first name? Why?"

"Well... because he calls me Juudai and because-"

"It's a symbol of their forbidden love!"

That's right. The great Fubuki has appeared yet again.

"Um... No, that's not why I call him Jun. It's 'cuz I wanna be friends with him. That's all."

Fubuki grinned. "Oh really? Then what's with the blush?"

"Um..."

----------------------------------

Back at their dormroom, Jun was dressing up Juu-chan. Juu-chan was now in the same outfit as his owner.

"_He looks cute in my clothes.._." He sighed. "_I'm just gonna give into these thoughts since they wont go away, like a certain Ojama._"

Ojama Yellow took this time to pipe up. "Oh, Why don't you like me as much as Juu-chan?!"

"Because he's cute and doesn't talk, baka."

----------------------------------

It's been a while... A long while... and Rei is back! And grown! Rei had come to study at the academy, and she knew just who she wanted to see, Yuki Juudai. First on her priority list was to talk to Shou about putting up a theory page about Juudai's underwear on his site, "Gotcha!.jp". Second on her list was to visit Juudai, third was confirming the rumors she was hearing about Juudai and Manjoume.

----------------------------------

Juudai sat in class between Rei and Shou with Manjoume behind him yet again. Juudai was fighting the urge to turn around and talk to "Jun". Manjoume was staring at the back of Juudai's head.

Rei noticed Juudai's fidgeting. She pushed a paper in front of him. It read: "What's wrong? U okay?".

He wrote back in scribbles: "I'm just bored."

Manjoume intercepted and wrote: "Why don't you try paying attention?"

Juudai blinked and wrote: "Jun! I didn't know you passed noted in class! Cool!"

Manjoume: "I might as well. I'm an Osiris now."

Rei: "I'll cut to the chase! Why are you calling him Jun?!"

Juudai: "Because we're friends!"

Rei: "Just how close are you two?"

A paper dropped from the ceiling in front of Rei. "They're very close now. Do not interfere. You've been warned!"

Rei looked up. Nothing was above them but a vent. Manjoume blinked. "You seeing things now kid?"

"What? N-no..."

----------------------------------

During Lunch, Juudai and Manjoume sat together as usual. Show was on the other side of Juudai, next to Kenzan. Rei entered the room. Still in shock over what she had heard.

(Flashback)

Rei was walking through the hall, on her way to the lunchroom. However she slowed down when she began to listen to the conversation between the girls in front of her.

"Have you noticed that Osiris Juudai and the Ex Obelisk Manjoume have been hanging out?"

"Well duh! They're partners in the competition!"

"No, that's not what I mean. They eat together, sit together, they even have plushies of each other!"

the last part took Rei over the edge, she was headed to the cafeteria at mach speed, practically running the two girls over!

(End Flashback)

"Aniki! Do you wanna duel?" Kenzan said, making himself present.

"No way! Aniki is going to duel me, you stupid dino-head!"

"Shut-up you blue haired shrimp!"

Juudai grinned. "Okay, okay, I'll duel you both!"

Manjoume's scowl grew as he turned to see an angry Rei stomping into the room.

"Juudai!" She snapped. "Are you in a relationship?"

"Huh? I'm not sure. He said turning to Manjoume. "Jun, what does she mean by that?"

Manjoume looked at him. "Let me see if I can simplify this for you. She wants to know if you really really like someone who really really likes you, and you're more than friends."

"Well, you, me and Shou are more than friends-"

Rei turned pale. Shou nearly jumped for joy.

"We're best friends!"

Rei sweatdropped. Kenzan, now in a corner, upset he hadn't been included in the clique.

"Oops, I'm sorry Kenzan!"

"So I'm one of his best friends. Woo hoo! Er, I mean... Aw, who am I kidding, I'm happy! Okay, not ecstatic, just relieved."

Rei turned to Manjoume. "Can I talk to you in the hall?"

Manjoume blinked then put on a look of evil. "Fine. But don't waste too much of my life."


	10. Chapter 10

hello.I'ts trixter dark...I'm back...

okay.This isn't a chapter really.It's an announcement.Unless I meet up with vulpiximisa...3 months won't be updated until september.

oh and I'm starting another story...

it's an old project...ofcourse after reading roses are red,another manxjuu fic,iscrapped it due to the similarities.But,I've changed my mind and resumed.In this fic,vampire prince chazz princeton is sent to the mortal to study humans by his father,the king.After being enrolled into Duel Academy,he changes his name to manjyoume jun and befriends Yuki Juudai,which he soon realizes he's attracted to.But is it because of his blood type or his looks?stick around for my new fic-which has no name!Infact,I think I'll call it that!No name.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:I'm very confused right now...but i'm gonna start the chapter from here, kay? there's a scene missing but..i'll fix that later.**

**Day 9 - Part two [i think- A new problem? Or an improvement?**

Rei pulled out a portable DVD player. The video started. "This is what happened last night." It showed Manjoume running out of that room, and Edo went running in. Juudai's voice could be heard faintly. She shut it off. "So that's what he meant last night!" She shut it off and if you think that's disturbing, check out these pictures. She produced ten photos from her pocket. Juudai was in each one and in the corner or somewhere in each one, so was Edo. Manjoume just looked at her. "This doesn't mean anything... does it?" She looked upset. "You bet it does!" Just then Juudai came though the door. "Hey! Jun.. Edo wants to talk to you. See you later." He walked away no longer in his over ecstatic mood. Rei watched him walk away not hesitating to take a picture with her camera phone. "I think he suspects something...:" She want back into the lunchroom with Jun. "Be careful what you sat... but don't be too lenient! Take control! Take some ownership!" Edo walked up to Jun, a large smile on his face, nearly freaking him out.

"What do you want?"

"You know very well."

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked. Look, I've got classes to not care about, stop wasting my time Phoenix."

"Are you... keeping him on a tight leash?"\

"What?"

"Making sure he's healthy?"

Kenzan walked passed them, then turned.

"You realize we can't have pets here right?"

Manjoume frowned. "Tell that to this nutcase."

Edo sighed. Then grinned. "I guess i was wrong. You don't have ownership."

He walked past him. "I definitely have to get one of those plushies."

'Wait a second?!! He's talking about Juudai?! Hm... I'd like to own him alright..."

"Wait a second are you talking about that dropout?!"

"Drop out? Yuki kun isn't a dropout."

"Yuki...kun?" 'I forgot his last name? His stupidness is effecting me...' "You can't own someone!"

"You can't... But I will have my beloved Juudai."


	12. Chapter 12

**hello...READ IT'S REAL IMPORTANT!**

**since you're reading this.. it must mean one thing. Trixter dark has decided to get back to writing fanfiction.**

**to the readers of 9 months:**

**sorry, this story is really long, and I have to watch a bit more GX. wait 'til next wednesday.**

**don't worry, i have something to entertain you with on the side. another manjuu..and ofcourse, it's comedy.**

**to the readers of ShamanKing:FunbariNext :**

**Takei-san is writing new chapters and SK is being reprinted. glory be to God. my story will still continue, regardless.wait 'til next wednesday.**

**future stories:**

**YGO-GX: After the G and before the X[sequel to 9 months and other fic w/ no name**

**Air gear: you don't know what you have until it's gone..right?[ikkixakito/agitox yayoi**

**DNAngel: DNAngel II [starts with some onesided satodai and cameos ahead**


	13. Chapter 13

prologue to the last chapter

Edo was standing in front of his door as if waiting for a cue. Out came a half awake Manjyoume muttering something about a broken toilet and a camera. Edo waited until he was down the hall to slip into the room. Juudai was pretending to be asleep, on his side with his trusty plushie.

Edo walked toward his bed.

"Jun..? I thought you were using the bathroom..Wait, did you have an accident?" Edo flinched. He didn't think Juudai would be awake. He hurried out of the room. Juudai sat up minutes later as Jun re-entered.

"Jun? What did you come back for?"

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

The next day started as usual, Juudai was dressed first and then Jun in his newly dyed(black of course) jacket. Juu-chan was sporting the same. Rei was in the lunchroom and the news she was about to bring would be an earthquake in jun's little world.[yes, jun has his own world

As fast as he sat down to eat, Manjyoume was pulled out again. Juudai was starting to question their actions. Rei looked outraged as she talked to him. "listen Manjyoume. We'vegot a serious problem on our hands."


	14. Chapter 14

Edo sat down at his desk, then shifted when he felt something touch his knee. A paper was taped underneath his desk. He pulled it off and rad slowly.

I declare war over the ownership of the one and only

Yuki Judai.

-The Thunder of Duel Academy

Edo ginned. "And so it begins."

Manjyoume found it hard to pay attention in class. They had a substitute teacher, and the first duel of ther tournament was fifteen minutes away. Juudai was napping, as if he didn't have a care in the world (As if he did)

L8tr that day

The dark duelist sat on his bed, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in!" Juudai, said, ecstatic as ever. In walked his silver haired nightmare. "Hello again."

His eyes turned to manjyoume. "I received your letter."

Juudai cocked his head to the side "Letter?"

"Oh don't worry. It's nothing bad,juu-chan."

"Watch that 'juu-chan' crap." Manjyoume hissed. "What are you talking about?"

"What? But if you're not the thunder, than who is?"

"Eh?"

* * *

Juudai hummed to himself. He was alone in the springs, his sanda-kun sitting on a rock. There was some splashing, and the choclate orange was no longer alone. Edo Pheonix appeared, towel clad. "Hello Yuki Juudai."

"Ah.Edo..um..." Edo looked up at the rock where sanda-kun was in distaste. "So, did you see the frst match?"

"Yeah."

"Your's is coming up."

"Uh-Huh."

"Stop the madness!"

Fubuki stood atop the rock in the world's tighteset speedo, clutching Sanda-kun. "Are you forgeting this?!"

Juudai looked up. "Hey! Be careful! He's cold wash only!"

"Listen Juudai-kun. I know Edo is beautiful but.."

"Quit filling his head with crap!"

"Aniki!"

"Aniki(saur)"

The original Yuki Juuudai fan club walked in. Juudai waved. "Heyy1"

Edo's mood changed only in the slightest. Manjyoume glared at him. Then, Edo did something unexpected.

He hugged the Chocolate-orange. Half-naked n' all.

"Y-you bastard!"

**Hello/Evening. This ChaP's over. Or rather, I'm bored. So, instead, it's time for a preview.**

**My next upcoming story, Gx story #2 : (No name yet)**

Chazz Princeton walked down the large marble hall to his father's study. The castle he lived in was unusually dark, but not as dark when he was in trouble. He reached the door of the room, having no idea that it would be locking another.

To his fate. (Dun Dun Dun)

"You wanted to see me father?"

Chazz closed the door behind him and looked at his father with great interest(Please, imagine his father as you like).

"What do you think of the humans?"

His father's question puzzled him. A vampire prinse usually has one answer.

"The same way Slade does I guess. Food."

His father looked at the bookcase behind him, as if he'd just made up his mind.

"Why is it you only drinl blood from a glass?"

Another puzzling question.

"I want you to visit the human world."

He dare not ask why.


	15. Chapter 15 a new start?

new story preview (continued)

The present.

_"I want you to see how your 'food' lives." _his father had said. Chazz was in his room, packing his things. His older brother (Pick one) was in the doorway, snickering like a git(I just wanted to write 'git') "Well this is what happens to wasahed up vamps. They get banished." He added a laugh for good measure.

Chazz threw a box onto his bed."Shut up!" The large box disappeared into a tiny grey suitcase."If anything, it's a vacation!" His brother continued to laugh. "Oh right, _vacation_. Tell me brother-" He was becoming hysterical, "What's this new human name your supposed to use?"

" M--n" was his brother's reply.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Manjyoume Jun."

"June? June?! A girl's name? oh that's perfect!"

"Shut up! It's not-" he face was beet red, "A girl;s name in.." He remembered the name name of his new home. "Japan."

Okay. Time to set things straight. I'm going to ask you what you want to read about next. Here are your options:

a) keep posting the new story

b) get back to 3 months:version a-the story will move ahead to duelist kingdom

c) 3months version b- the story wll move to more retarded things like..manyoume switching bodies with pharaoh

D)3 months version 12- Hurry and finish 3 months in the next chapter so we can start reading the sequel.


	16. Chapter 16The beat goes on

Chazz threw a box onto his bed."Shut up!" The large box disappeared into a tiny to ask you what you want to read about next. Here are your options:

a) keep posting the new story

b) get back to 3 months:version a-the story will move ahead to duelist kingdom

c) 3months version b- the story wll move to more retarded things like..manyoume switching bodies with pharaoh

D)3 months version 12- Hurry and finish 3 months in the next chapter so we can start reading the sequel.

As of yesterday, the public has spoken

1 vote fo' a, one vote for d.So here is what shall be done...

3MONTHS WILL GO ON AND ON AND ON UNTIL I SAY IT'S DONE! THE NEW STORY WITH NO STUPID NAME WILL CONTINUE AT THE SAME TIME..AT THE BOTTOM OF EVERY CHAPTER OF 3 MONTHS UNTIL 3 MONTHS MOVES ONTO ITS SEQUEL: AFTER THE G AND BEFORE THE X.

or you guys could keep voting.I'll keep the polls open until tommorow.

A VERY PISSED Manjyoume Jun sat on his bed. His chocolateyorange room mate was gone, off to play hero with his fan club. 'Who the hell does edo think he is?! He pops out of freaking no where and says you can't have him but I can..blabbity blah blah like some freaking-' Feeling his elevated blood pressure, Jun decided it was time to calm down. He reached for his 'calming source'. Now, most people have medicine balls, other meditate, but the thunder of Duel Academy used something different.

A adorable plushie.

He looked towards his shelf for the source of his relief, only to find his special something wasn't there.

He looked on his bed.

**not there.**

He looked on the floor

**Not there**

under the bed

**Nope**

On Juudai's side of the room

**What do you think?**

"Juu-chan?" He said outl loud, scanning the room. No juu-chan.

"Juu-chan!"

3 Months (actual) chapter 14(?) :the case of the missing juu-chan

Manyoume Jun was on the school grounds now, looking around like a maniac. For some reason, his first hought had been to call the plushie, but then he shook that away 'I've been hanging with juudai's friends too long.' Before long he found himself at the cafeteria, where the original chocolate orange was. "hey junnnn! What's up?"

Manjyoume stopped in his tracks. "I! uh..." 'Crap!I can't tell him I lost juu-chan! He'll get upset or mad or something...' "nothing.."

Juudai looked confused. "Then why did you come running in? Are you hungry?"

Manjyoume sweatdropped "No I was.. looking for..something...But i'ts not here.."

"Oh." Juudai scratched his head. "Do you want me to help you look for it?"

"N-No that's fine! I can find it myself..really."

"really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure."

"Are you reallyreally sure you can-"

"YES! Y-Yes I'm sure.."

"I'm going to help you anyway., okay?" (Insert big grin)

"..." (Insert sweatdrop here)

Manjyoume Jun was officially in trouble.


	17. Chapter 17the plot thickens your soup

_**Last time on 3 months...**_

Manjyoume sweatdropped "No I was.. looking for..something...But i'ts not here.."

"Oh." Juudai scratched his head. "Do you want me to help you look for it?"

"N-No that's fine! I can find it myself..really."

"really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure."

"Are you reallyreally sure you can-"

"YES! Y-Yes I'm sure.."

"I'm going to help you anyway., okay?" (Insert big grin)

"..." (Insert sweatdrop here)

Manjyoume Jun was officially in trouble.

* * *

3 Months chapter 15: The case of the missing juu-chan, part two

The officially screwed Manjyoume Jun was now in the library looking for a 'thing'. When Juudai asked him what it was exactly, Manjyoume answered with "A small fluffy thing..(?) in a box..(?)..a..black box.."

And so, they continued to look for 'the thing' in the library, when Juudai suddenly came up to Juudai holding a black box. "Here you go!" The chocolate orange smiled. "Someone in the Ras found it.."

"Oh.."Manjyoume sweatdropped. 'What the hell is that?' He opened the box, and found a small white letter inside.

_I have what you're looking for,come to the school gym at 4:45 P.M._

_-aNINNYMOOOSE_

'Aninnymoose? What the hell is a anin-anonymous! Jeez, why didn't the guy just right that?'

Seeing the confused looked on Jun's face, Juudai cocked his head to side ,"What's wrong?" Jun tensed up."N-Nothing..Not a thing..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"We're not doing this again Juudai."

"Doing what?"

"This."

"What's 'this'?"

'This..thing!"

"What thing? Is it a noun?"

"What?"

"A noun. You know, a person, place or-"

"Forget it. Listen, I'll see you later okay?"

"Um..Okay.."

Jun stated to walk away.

"Wait!" Juudai called, "Dont forget, our match starts at 5:00, okay?"

Manjyoume was in even more trouble.

**Alternate story: **the vampire chazz thing..

Duel Academy. Chazz reached the ialand (From his alternate universe) in a matter of minutes. He arrived at mid-day, cloaked in black, his face obscurred by his hood. The moment he stepped towards the grounds, an over-freindly student greeted him.

"Hi!" The kid said, "My name is Juudai, Yuki Juudai-some call me Jaden-and welcome to Duel Academy!" Cjazz took a good look at the boy's face. This kid could have a furure as a salesman. "Come on! I'll show you around!" he looked down at Chaz-I mean Jun's grey bag. "That's all you brought here?" He nodded. "Oh...okay.."

Juudai led Ch-Jun through different buildings and hallways, fillinghis head with useless facts, like febreeze being the only freshener used at the academy. The nonsense stopped when they reached the dormitory. He opened the door to a empty room. "This is your room. Mine is next door, so feel free to come get me if you need something."

The hour long tour was over, so he left juudai and entered his room.

Jun close dthe door, locking it, then hissed at the amount of sunlight pouring in through the window. He made quick work of fixing the room to his liking and went to sleep, until the sunwent down.

The foolowing morning. The everpleasant Juudai knocked on Jun's door. "Mannnjyouumeeeeeeeeee-kun!Wake up time !" the dark prince lay silent. Juudai opened the door by kicking it twice(Gotta love the Osiris dorm).

Juudai looked in astonishment at his new surroundings. The room was now pitch black from paint. There was hardly any light coming through the window, but enough for Juudai to see something move on the bed."J-Jun?..hey.." His eyes adjusted a bit, and he pulled on the top bed sheet. A hand grabbed his wrist.

Jun rose and sat up in bed, his ivory white skin seemed to glisten in the dim light. His onyx eyes landed on Juudai. "You.." Juudai swallowed on the broken silence. "What do you want?"

"W-we.."Juudai was in too much awe to speak...


	18. Chapter 18

**potential other story name :The alternate world**

**3 months **Manjyoume entered the Gym. It was pitch black to his suprise. "Hello!" He called out,squinting. "Is anyone here?" The lights came on, and Jun was standing in the middle of the gym, a gang of people in cloaks standing before him.

"So you have come." The ring leader said. "We know why you're here."

"Well duh!" He glared. "Gimme my damn plushie, you freak! What would you want with it anyway?!"

The leader turned to the horde behind her. "Members! Remove your cloaks!"

The order was followed, and Manjyoume found himself in a room full of girls.

"We are the elite members of the Juudai/Sho fanclub."

'You have got to be kidding me...'

"Here are our demands."

'Demands? They sound like real kidnappers..'

"Number 1: Remove yourself from the osiris dorm."

'Are you serious?'

"Demand number two: Return the coat yuki-kun had made for you."

'Not a chace in hell.I'm having it redone in red and black.'

"Our final request:Break off your ties with Yuki Juudai"

"What?!" Hmm..he answered out loud this time. "I can't do that! He's my...partner.." 'Yeah that's it..'

The fangirl's face held no emotion. "Is that your final answer?"

Manjyoume's face faulted. 'I can't, obviously. Juudai is...'

Meanwhile...

Juudai checked his watch. "4:50..." He sighed. "Where's Jun?"

Sho buttoned his jacket. "You should probaly leave for the arena. I'm sure Manjyoume will be there."

"..." Juudai frowned. "No, I'm going to go look for him first." He began to run. 'Jun..Where are you?'

It only took him two minutes to find Manjypume. He hada heard yelling coming from the gym. He entered,confused.

"What are you guys doing?"

Jun struggled in ropes."mmmf!mmnnnnmmm!"

The fanclub president backed away."Yu-Yuki-kun...We just..."

"Jun?Don't tell you were playing with these girls the whole time."

Juudai dragged Manjyoume away."I'm sorry,but we have to go now." He looked at his watch. He looked at the girl's hand. "Why do you have juu-chan?"

"Mnmf!Mnnnmmmm!"

"Jun I can't understand you..Can I have him back miss?" The girl nodded,in a daze.

'Yuki-kun..He's...so kind...' The fan girl grinned from ear to ear. "Girls, we have a new objective! Protect the love interest of Yuki-kun."

that's allllll for now. PLz don't be mad..I was trying to just end the fic in one chapter...but so much more crap has to happen and then-OMFG Did you see the new YGO series it's so stupid! How can you drive and play card games at the same time?1? It's a car accident waiting to happen I tell you! That and...Go watch YGO Abridged..itz sooo funny...

One more thing ..If 5d's takes place 100 yrs after Gx, who's running Kaiba Corp! It's STILL there.

I'll put the alternate story up seperately next time...okay?

**Alternate story**

"W-we.." Juudai was in too much awe to speak."We have class now." He hadn't seen Cha-Ahem! Jun's face yesterday, but he would'nt have imagined it being so..Jun sat up in bed staring at Juudai, bot letting go of his hand.'Wait.." He sensed another being. "Outside.:

Juudai nodded."kay.." Jun let go of juudai slowly-a twinge of regret in both of them...

A (Rather odd) blonde teacher introdued the young vampire to the class. "Theess iz Manjyoume Juunn." Said person looked confused for about two seconds.'Is that a man or a wo-wait! I'm supposed to umm..oh yeah! bow.' He did so reluctantly. 'There big on bowing here right? Arrgh1 Why am I bowing to humans! This is degrading!'

Juudai waved to him from his seat, the small blue-haired person from earlier sat next to him, looking uneasy.'There's something odd about that kid.' Jun thought to himself as he took his seat, which had been well pointed out by Juudai.

Class went by quickly, atleast for Juudai, who spent it sleeping wiht an odd paper taped to his face. Jun found Juudai's antics almost comical. And when he was reprimanded it showed that his teachers were somewhat incompetant,yet resourceful. 'They're just like the servants back home.' Jun thought. 'It's not all that different.' Ch-Jun was finding no real problems with his surrondings-until lunch time.

The metal trays reflected Jun's disturbed face. Juudai patted his shoulder. "Ah come on the academy's food's not that bad." Jun's face remained the same. "I'm not hungry."

Juudai shook his head. "S'cool.Mind if I eat it?" Jun shook his head 'no'. ;'What the hell is this?'

"Ofcourse if you're serious about it..." Juudai interrupted his thoughts. "If you get promoted to Ra or Obelisk the food gets better. Alll you gotta do is keep your grades up! And for you I don';t think it'll be a problem.' Juudai proceeded to stuff his mouth, in hopes it would stop him from saying something stupid.


	19. Chapter 19

3 Months chapter: Unsteady Voyage

With the prelims over, it was time to head to Duelist kingdom...

Leisurely packing in his room, Manjyoume Jun turned to see Juudai napping on _his_ bed. 'When did he fall asleep there? Not that I have a problem with Juudai in my..' There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Rei entered. "Hello Manjyoume." She took a quick picture of Juudai. "You guys ready? It'll be time to board the ship soon." She took another picture from a more worthy angle.

"Are'nt you going to ask what he's doing there?"

"Are you going to ask what I'm going to do with these pictures?"

"Nope." He turned to Juudai. "Oi." He began shaking him. "Wake up."

"nnn..' He tugged on Manjyoume's sleeve. "Five minutes.."

A blush crept across Jun's face. "...N-No! Get up Juudai!" The brunette rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed. "Okay." He yawned. "Is it time to go?" Rei tucked the camera away. "Almost. Are you packed Juudai-kun?"

Juudai slid off of Manjyoume's bed and opened his duffle bag. "...Jacket..shirt..shirt...shirt...pants,underwear,toothbrush.' he smiled. "That's it."

Sho entered the room. "Aniki,are you ready?" Jun sl;apped his forhead. "What about socks? soap?food?Just stuff it all in your bag."

With 3 people to help you pack,the work goes easy.

* * *

Yuki Juudai and his fanclub barely made it on time.Chronos tapped his foot impatiently. "Huury up pl;ease. We want to leave before you graduate." The young duelists boarded the ship, chattering about what might happen next.

"Just think everyone,' Elemental hero Juudai said. "We'll be there in a couple hours!" Asuka appeared form below deck. "They have a kareoke stage down there-and a arcade!"

Cue the music. "Let's go!"

Some time later. Juudai was up on the deck, staring at the sky. Jun came up the stairs. "I think it's going to rain." He said.

"That's positive."

A clash of lightning interrupted their conversation, thunder boomed,and the sea began to violently sway. The boat began to rock as rain poured down in buckets. "Juudai!' Manjyoume yelled.

'Thanks alot drop out.'

I'm sorry.I think I need a little inspiration before the next chapter comes out.For the first time ever,I have to go to summer school cuz I failed the regents..(?) And I'm not getting the Gx vibe...send me a video.I'll update on random days...maybe.


	20. Chapter 20

3 Months the movie! Just kidding y'all..but there might be a chapter like that.

The storm raged on, conditions become worse by the minute. The rain stung at Manjyoume's eyes, making it hard to see. He squinted through the water and past his bangs, trying to look at his surroundings. There was something wrong…

No Juudai.

He continued to search, seeing nothing but the ocean. "JUUDAI!" He yelled, out of concern. Still seeing nothing, he began to panic. Then it hit him. Juudai. Water. Drowning. If there was anything Manjyoume had learned about Juudai in the past month and a half, it was that the kid was accident /Danger prone. He ducked below water in time to see Juudai floating downward. 'Juudai..' he swam toward the boy, grabbing him and heading back to the surface. He gasped as his head broke through the water, looking for the closest thing to land. Seeing something brown in the distance, he swam towards it, eager to get out of the storm.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

They reached land moments later, Manjyoume pulled Juudai ashore. Wiping his bangs from his eyes, he checked to see if the brunette was still breathing. Upset with his results, he began to pump his stomach. Juudai spurted out the water, his eyes opened slightly and rolled back. Vital signs green. Relieved, Jun propped Juudai on his shoulders and dragged him towards a cave. He leaned Juudai's limp body against a cavern wall, and looked around. As he stood up, he realized he was shivering. Juudai was doing the same, only in his sleep. Noticing this Manjyoume looked around again. "Firewood." He blurted, and stumbled back out of the cave.

Woot! Woot! Was that good or what? Wait, you want more? Well, okay…

Juudai awoke slowly, his eyes whirled around. He could tell most of his clothes had been removed, but some warm material was covering him. Whatever it was, it was soft, but bumpy in certain places. 'It's not a blanket…' He felt around it a bit with his eyes closed. His hands met the frayed edges. 'It's…It's..'' He took in the smell. 'Manjyoume's jacket…Why am I wearing his jacket?' His eyes opened again and he looked for an explanation. Juudai's clothes lay on a rock in front of a small fire, drying.

"……." Seeing no sign of his rescuer, Juudai called out softly, "Jun?" He began to stand up and felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Nnngh!" He heard approaching foot steps and settled back down. Manjyoume entered the cave, a relieved look crossed his face when he saw Juudai . "Oh, Juudai! You're ..awake." He placed the fish kebabs (Fishies skewered on sticks) in front of the fire. Juudai tugged on the jacket. "Oh..Jun..Where are we?"

Jun looked back towards the cave entrance. "An island, and I'm pretty sure it's Duelist kingdom. I got a signal on my phone, so we're not that far from civilization." The farther I moved from here, the stronger the signal became. We should explore the island some more when your leg heals." He handed Juudai his clothes. "Here. Their dry enough now, it's been awhile."

Juudai took them. "Thank you." he said quietly avoiding Manjyoume's gaze. 'Jun's been with me the whole time? That means he brought me to the island, and he…' He blushed a little. Manjyoume turned the fish over. Juudai fidgeted a little as he put his shirt back on.

"Jun?"

"?"

"You…You're the one who saved me." His face broke into a irresistible smile "Thank you."

Manjyoume's face grew hot. "Ah..well..That's..fine-Oh look! The fish're done!"


	21. Chapter 21

Update chapter; Do not get mad, listen first

I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET AND THE SCHOOL PCS AREN'T WORKING AND MY DAD BANNED ME FROM THE LIBRARY SO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE!!

**3 Months**: Writing end now, working on seguel in the future

**DNAngel II**- I luv all of you and about the OC, She's necesary for the time being even though I'm reaaly not a fan of OCs myself. Daisuke will change back very soon and ofcourse the sequel takes place in college! You have to give Daisuke time, and the plot wouldn't work for high school students-consideringthe fact **you** have no idea what I'm planning. Rui's the one and only OC btw.

**You don't know what you have until it's gone**: Don't run away because of yayoi.I don't like her either. gLAD TO SEE i ACHEIVED MY MISSION. i ONLY WRotE tHiS because there wasn't enoungh storm king x fang king stuff on this site. Now there is. Good job eveyone!!

**Shaman King Funbari Next**- Doing research on Ainu ppl, bear with me.

SATS NEXT MONTH HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GO STUDY!


End file.
